cuttingboardfandomcom-20200214-history
C
Christopher's Bruscetta.png|1.06 Christopher's Pork with Daikon Cake.png|1.06 Christopher's Maple Gorgonzola Pancake.png|1.06 Chris's Crispy Crab Cake.png|1.08 Chris's Bacon Beef Meatloaf.png|1.08 Chris's Cantaloupe & Avocado Napoleon.png|1.08 Chris's Sautéed Vegetables with Chorizo.png|1.13 Cindi's Trio of Beans.png|1.13 Chris's Baked Chicken with Fruit Punch Reduction.png|1.13 Chris's Oatmeal Parfait with Fried Goat Cheese.png|1.13 Cheryl's Pork Tenderloin with Ginger Reduction.jpg|2.02 Cheryl's Sesame Monkfish with Asian Pepper Slaw.jpg|2.02 Christine's Beef & Pumpkin Ragoût.jpg|2.04 Christine's Steamed Flounder with Watermelon Broth.jpg|2.04 Chris's Turkey Gallette.png|2.06 Chris's Kalbi.png|2.06 Cody's Merguez with Raw Broccoli Salad.jpg|2.08 Cody's Chicken Breast with Soft Polenta.jpg|2.08 Cody's Scone with Melon Dolma.jpg|2.08 Cody's Squab Breast with Arugula Salad.png|2.12 Cody's Bluefish with Gingersnap Hash.png|2.12 Cody's Feta & Ricotta Donut.png|2.12 Cody's Lobster Quenelle.png|2.13 Cisse's Warm Clam Salad.png|3.02 Cisse's Pork Ragoût with Sautéed Haricot Verts.png|3.02 Cisse's Grandmother's Grits with Glazed Carrots.png|3.02 Chris's Billi Bi Soup with Rhubarb Custard.png|3.08 Chris's Pan-Roasted Bass with Applesauce Fumet.png|3.08 Chris's Clafoutis with Carrot Caramel.png|3.08 Chris's Pan-Seared Rattlesnake with Croissant.png|4.02 Chris's Trio of Rabbit.png|4.02 Chris's Fig Scone.png|4.02 Christian's Spanish-Style Mussel Stew.png|4.08 Christian's Roasted Stufeed Squab with Parsley Salad.png|4.08 Christian's Caramelized Green Papaya & Dried Mango.png|4.08 Carrie's Luckshen Ratatouille.png|4.11 Chris's Pappardelle.png|4.11 Chris's Tenderloin with Red Wine Cherry Sauce.png|4.11 Chris's French Toast with Zucchini Salad.png|4.11 Charlene's Trout with White Chocolate Sauce.png|5.02 Charlene's Quail with Raisin Bread Pudding.png|5.02 Christian's Kipper Tartare with Soda Gastrique.png|5.08 Corey's Grilled Octopus.png|5.13 Corey's Flank Steak with Pepino BBQ Sauce.png|5.13 Corey's Ricotta Feta Custard & Cognac Adzuki Beans.png|5.13 Carmine's Bone Marrow with Olive Oil Hummus.jpg|6.01 Colin's Pan-Fried Goat Brain.jpg|6.02 Claire's Haggis Meatball.png|6.08 Claire's Venison with Grilled Romaine & Polenta.png|6.08 Crystal's Smoked Turkey Ramen.png|7.01 Chris's Open-Face Tongue & Tortilla Sandwich.png|7.07 Chris's Rabbit with Lemon Gastrique.png|7.07 Chris's Quahog Salad.png|7.10 Cris's Buffalo Chicken Feet with Radish Slaw.png|8.01 Cris's Frog Legs with Hash & Sea Bean Potatoes.png|8.01 Cara's Kidneys & Bread Pudding.jpg|8.03 Cara's Fried Quail with Roasted Crosnes.jpg|8.03 Cara's Fried Crescent Two & 2 Sauces.png|8.03 Chris's Rehydrated Beef Roulade.jpg|8.04 Christopher's Cold Udon Salad.jpg|8.09 Christopher's Scallops with Andouille Cream.jpg|8.09 Christopher's Oat Cookie & Soup.jpg|8.09 Charles's Pork Slider with Arugula Coconut Salad.png|9.10 Charles's Crusted Cod with Glazed Fiddleheads.png|9.10 Charles's Brown Bread Pain Perdu with Raspberry Mousse.png|9.10 Cheryl's Stuffed Tomato & Wonton.jpg|9.13 Cheryl's Chicken & Collard Penne.jpg|9.13 Cheryl's Dessert Grilled Cheese.jpg|9.13 Clark's Chimichurri Steak Frites.jpg|10.05 Clark's Blue Foot Chicken & "Fettuccine".jpg|10.05 Cat's Crawfish Lettuce Wrap.jpg|10.09 Cat's Octopus with Salsa Verde.jpg|10.09 Chris's White Wine & Herb Poached Razor Clams.jpg|10.11 Chris's Goat Brain Quesadilla.jpg|10.12 Chai's Octopus & Ginger Black Beans.jpg|11.02 Chai's Skirt Steak & Root Risotto.jpg|11.02 Chai's Cotija Cheese & Chicha Morada.jpg|11.02 Corwin's Salmon & Kantola Gastrique.png|11.08 Corwin's Lutefisk & Mushroom Laksa.jpg|11.08 Corwin's Johnnycakes.jpg|11.08 Christina's Crispy Duck Heart with Mole Sauce.png|12.02 Christina's Marinated Chateaubriand with Chocolate Tomato Sauce.png|12.02 Christina's Sorbet with Marzipan Ganache.png|12.02 Cam's Cauliflower & Anzac Purée.png|12.03 Chuck's Succotash.png|12.05 Cody's Dressing with Lime Pickle Vinaigrette.png|12.06 Cody's Catfish Stew with Chard & Crostini.png|12.06 Cody's Mascarpone Beignet with Huckleberry Compote.png|12.06 Chris's Al Pastor Ribs with Artichoke Gremolata.png|12.09 Chris's Mardi Gras Tilefish.png|12.09 Carla's Shrimp Salad with Faux Forcemeat.png|12.10 Carla's Turkey Tacos with Guajillo Salsa.png|12.10 Carla's Frozen Yogurt with Jam & Ganache.png|12.10 Cory's Corned Beef Steak with Root Vegetable Hash.png|12.11 Cory's Striped Bass with Vietnamese Salad.png|12.11 Cory's Bread Pudding with Almond Crumble.png|12.11 Carey's Shrimp & Grits with Chow Chow.png|12.15 Corrine's Asian Short Rib with Fennel Salad.jpg|12.17 Chad's Rib on the Bone with Fruit Salad.png|12.17 Corrine's Clam & Pork Lettuce Wrap.png|12.17 Courtney's Seared Trout with Arugula.jpg|13.08 Chris's Cajun Mullet & Black Bean Ragoût.png|13.10 Chris's Pork Surf & Turf.png|13.10 Cindy's Turkey Lettuce Wrap.jpg|13.13 Cindy's Grilled Pork & Hash Brown.jpg|13.13 Cindy's Blueberry & Carrot Crêpe.jpg|13.13 Corwin's Tom Tuah.png|14.03 Corwin's Buttermilk Fried Frog Legs.png|14.03 Cara's Spicy Chicken Salad with Enoki Sauté.png|14.08 Cara's Braised Pork with Fried Duck Tongue Salad.png|14.08 Cara's Mamey Sorbet with Peanut Crumble.png|14.08 Chuck's Cream Soda Tempura Bass.jpg|14.10 Charles's Larb with Egg Yolk.png|15.04 Charles's Congee with Bourbon Raisins.png|15.04 Christian's Stuffed Baked Mussels.png|15.07 Chris's Smoked Salmon Salad with Bacon Sauce.png|15.11 Chris's Grilled Shrimp with Cauliflower Two Ways.png|15.11 Chris's Chateaubriand with Tawny Port & Crab Cream.png|15.11 Chris's Duck Breast with Pickled Bitter Melon.png|15.12 Chris's Seared Black Cod with Polenta & Fish Broth.png|15.12 Cathy's Merguez Empanada.jpg|16.07 Cole's Sautéed Lamb with Biscuit Croutons.jpg|16.07 Cole's Bread Crusted Dorado.jpg|16.07 Cathy's Mediterranean-Style Dorado.jpg|16.07 Cole's Mango Sorbet with Strawberry Curd.jpg|16.07 Chris's Pan-Seared Gìo Lụa with Chive Herb Salad.png|16.11 Chris's Savoy Cabbage Lettuce Wrap.jpg|17.02 Chris's Halibut with Citrus Caper Risotto.jpg|17.02 Chef Bell's Ground Pork Ragoût.jpg|17.04 Chuck's Chopped Salmon Salad.jpg|17.05 Chuck's Aspara-Steak.jpg|17.05 Claire's Sautéed Hot Dogs with Tokyo Scallion Pesto.png|17.10 Claire's Jalapeño Creamed Corn with Chicken & Salad.png|17.10 Claire's Cake with Funnel Cake Ice Cream.png|17.10 Charles's Breaded Alligator with Green Juice Sauce.png|19.09 Charles's Turkey with Over-Easy Double Yolk Egg.png|19.09 Carnie's Stir-Freaky Tongue Fry.png|19.10 Coolio's Beef & Broccoli with Thai Peanut Sauce.png|19.10 Carnie's Ranch Hanger Steak with Pizza Potatoes.png|19.10 Carnie's Five Spice Bread Pudding with Whipped Cream.png|19.10 Carnie's Curly Beef Tostada.png|19.13 Cris's Summer Vegetable Salad with Italian Sausage.png|20.02 Cris's Carne Asada y Papas con Rajas.png|20.02 Cris's Hot Dog Bun Bread Pudding with Macerated Berries.png|20.02 Cass's Oven-Roasted Lamb Rib with Moonshine Sauce.png|20.03 Cass's Emu Filet with Ragoût.png|20.03 Clara's Sautéed Shrimp with Romanesco Cauliflower Purée.png|20.04 Clara's Soy-Glazed Bluefish with Celery Salad.png|20.04 Clara's Crumpet Napoleon with Cashew Brittle.png|20.04 Chris's ZIti & Meatloaf Flatbread with Salad.png|20.12 Connie's Tom Yum Soup with Naan Pancake.png|20.12 Connie's Wontons with Linguini & Yogurt Sauce.png|20.12 Christopher's Meatballs with Red Wine Tomato Sauce.png|21.01 Christopher's Pan-Seared Chicken with Fried Pizza Dough.png|21.01 Christopher's Mustard Greens Salad with Fried Chickpeas.png|21.04 Christopher's Ham Wrap with Pea Tendril Hash.png|21.04 Carnie's Cricket Crusted Salmon with Avocado Salsa.png|21.12 Carnie's Pork & Bean Stew with Cucumber Salsa.png|21.12 Carnie's Banana Blueberry Fritter with Blueberry Sauce.png|21.12 Chris's Italian Sausage & Smoked Turkey Soup.png|22.02 Chris's Turkey Soft Taco with Corn Pudding.png|22.02 Chris's Empanada Malasadas with Ricotta.png|22.02 Clio's Thai Peanut Halibut with Pea Salad.png|22.07 Chris's Halibut with Warm Pea Salad.png|22.07 Chris's Grilled Flank Steak with Italian Pepper Sauce.png|22.07 Catherine's Hot Dog Nachos with Taro Sour Cream.png|23.02 Catherine's Open-Face Pepper Steak Sandwich.png|23.02 Cole's Spanakopita.png|23.12 Cole's Potato & Meat Croquette with Sweetened Squash Puré.png|23.12 Cole's Nacho Dulce with Pea Candy Guacamole.png|23.12 Christian's Goat Cheese Soufflé with Arugula Salad.png|23.13 Christian's Chicken Thigh with Rachlette Beer Sauce.png|23.13 Cat's Quesadillas with Almond Macaroon Chimichurri.png|24.05 Cat's BBQ Lamb Ribs with Cannellini Beans & Kumquats.png|24.05 Chris's Salt & Pepper Pork Chop with Grilled Avocado Vinaigrette.png|24.14 Chris's Peppered Cowboy Steak with Cherry Scalloped Potatoes.png|24.14 Chris's Vanilla Pudding with Mango Purée & Bourbon Ham.png|24.14 Candy Sue's Backyard Taco.png|24.15 Chris's Grilled Rattlesnake with Hush Puppy Panzanella.png|24.18 Chris's Curry with Watermelon Two Ways.png|24.18 Cory's Duckbill Dashi with Quick Pickled Jackfruit.png|25.12 Cory's Pork Bung Two Ways with Jelly Bean Gastrique.png|25.12 Cory's Smen-Poi Pudding with Aloe Mango Berry Sauce.png|25.12 Celinda's Graveyard Salad.png|26.02 Celinda's Lobster Cakes with Squid Ink Pasta & Brussels Sprouts.png|26.02 Crosby's Curried Tuna Salad with Gazpacho Lime Sauce.png|26.07 Crosby's Seared Sea Bass with Omega Sauce.png|26.07 Charles's Almond Crusted Sea Bass Flatbread.png|27.02 Charles's Teff Paste with Bulgogi & Dashi Bone Broth.png|27.02 Coby's Smoked Pork Belly with Banana Glaze.png|27.13 Coby's Korean Hot Pot with Poached Egg.png|27.13 Coby's Dried Fruit Sticky Bun with Gummy Bacon Cream.png|27.13 Crystal's Caramelized Tortellini over Salad.png|28.08 Chad's Deconstructed Bành Mí with Pickled Cauliflower.png|28.14 Chad's Memphis-Style Veal Chop with Slaw & BBQ Sauce.png|28.14 Chad's Pineapple Bread Pudding with Burnt Honey Brittle.png|28.14 Christopher's Lamb Belly Flatbread with Arugula Salad.png|28.15 Christopher's Halibut en Papillote.png|28.15 Christopher's Cinnamon Bun with Strawberry Raspberry Coulis.png|28.15 Charles's Chili-Crusted Abalone with Raisin Spa Water Purée.png|28.16 Chrissy's Grilled Tri-Tip with Radicchio Avocado Salad.png|28.17 Chrissy's Smoked Snapper with Pickled Beet Stems.png|28.17 Chrissy's Bread Pudding with Cheddar Crisp.png|28.17 Cameron's Fried Pâté with Carrot Ginger Ketchup.png|29.03 Charlie & Michael's Bánh Mì Sandwich with Spicy Mayo.png|29.12 Charlie & Michael's Pan-Roasted Pork Chop with Steamed Peas.png|29.12 Charlie & Michael's Crêpe with Pears & Pate Sucree.png|29.12 Claudia's Sweet n Spicy Drunken Pheasant.png|30.07 Claudia's Venison Stir-Fry with Pineapple and Cookie Sauce.png|30.07 Claudia's Chocolate Custard Pudding.png|30.07 Charleen's Torta & Liang.png|30.08 Charleen's Martini Steamed Lobster Tail with Curry Black Eyed Pea Purée.png|30.08 Charleen's Funnel Cake with Toasted Coconut.png|30.08 Catherine's Grilled Flatbread with Ham & Arugula.png|31.02 Catherine's Baby Back Mac n Cheese with Goat Cheese & Pepper Topping.png|31.02 Cory's Chorizo Stuffed Abalone with Fruit & Tomato Gazpacho.png|31.05 Cory's Grilled King Crab with Purple Potato.png|31.05 Cory's Maple Brown Butter Plums with Licorice Sea Salt Caramel.png|31.05 Casey's Head Cheese Garden Salad with Heirloom Tomatoes.png|31.10 Cara's Pork & Head Cheese Sausage with Porcini Vinaigrette.png|31.10 Casey's Marinated Goose Breast with Pork Rillette Polenta.png|31.10 Cara's Goose Breast with Roasted Apples & Shallots.png|31.10 Cara's Duck Fat Biscuit Fritters with Marrow Whipped Bream.png|31.10 Chris's Rillette with Kale Mostarda & Sekacz Toast.png|31.11 Chris's Goat Ragout with Cucumber Yogurt Sauce.png|31.11 Chris's Pork & Maple Ice Cream with Fresh Figs.png|31.11 Crystal's Crab Milk Toast with Orange Aspic Vinaigrette.png|31.13 Connie's Ham & Crab Spring Roll.png|31.13 Connie's Meatloaf Meatball with Cheese Sauce.png|31.13 Crystal's Open-Face Grilled Cheese with Vegetable Soup.png|31.13 Crystal's Ambrosia Cheesecake with Graham Cracker Marshmallow Crust.png|31.13 Christopher's Thai-Style Mussels with Passion Fruit Cocktail.png|31.14 Catherine's Grilled Sardine & Radicchio Salad.png|31.18 Christina's Radicchio & Tomato Salad with Lemon Candy Vinaigrette.png|31.18 Christina's Octopus Two Ways with Caperberry Orange Sauce.png|31.18 Catherine's Sautéed Octopus with Poblano & Orange Pepper.png|31.18 Catherine's Phyllo Pie with Taffy Crema.png|31.18 Christian's Tilefish Crudo with Chilled Yakisoba Salad.png|32.02 Christina's Hiyashi Chuka.png|32.02 Christina's Fettuccine with Tomato & Chayote Ragout.png|32.02 Christina's Struffoli & Falooda Sundae with Crispy Phyllo.png|32.02 Chris's Japanese Whiskey BBQ Chicken Wings with Salad.png|32.04 Chris's Blue Cheese Turkey with Sautéed Spinach.png|32.04 Carrie's Cheeseburger Quesadilla with Pale Ale Pico de Gallo.png|32.05 Carrie's Mortadella Pigs in a Blanket with Chili Sauce.png|32.05 Carrie's Husk Cherry Cobbler with Apertif.png|32.05 Carolina's Egg & Duck Sausage Taco with Fried Leeks.png|33.06 Carolina's Spiced Steak with Tomatillo Chipotle Spaghetti.png|33.06 Craig's Pork & Sausage Skewers with Rainbow Chard.png|33.09 Craig's Beef Rib Steak with Crudité Slaw.png|33.09 Chris's Thai Crab Salad with Fish Sauce Caramel Sand.png|34.03 Chris's Pink Peppercorn Crusted Lamb with Charred Zucchini Blossoms.png|34.03 Chris's Inside-Out Jelly Doughnut with Crème Brûlée Foam.png|34.03 Chris's Feta & Beet Salad with Curry Ketchup Yogurt.png|34.05 Chris's Myrtle Berry Crusted Pork Chop with Artichokes & Eggplant.png|34.05 Chris's Cherry Cola Infused Watermelon with Fried Dough.png|34.05 Crystal's Mexican Skirt Steak Flatbread with Flower.png|34.07 Crystal's Pan-Seared Chicken with Pate a Choux Breadstick.png|34.07 Crystal's Buttermilk Shortcake with Marshmallow Whipped Cream.png|34.07 Charly's Stuffed Lamb with Pomegranate Reduction.png|34.08 Charly's Batter Fried Cornish Hen with Snap Pea & Radish Pikliz.png|34.08 Charly's Mostarda Stuffed Olive Oil Cake with Toasted Coconut.png|34.08 Christine's Indian BBQ Meatball Slider with Fried Pickle Spears.png|34.12 Craig's Open-Faced Burger with Macaroni Salad Fritter.png|34.12 Christine's Beer Braised Chicken & Bacon Taco with Eggplant Crema.png|34.12 Craig's Herb Chicken Salad with Grilled Eggplant.png|34.12 Christine's Corn Chip Shortbread Tart with Grilled Sangria Fruit.png|34.12 Caitlyn's Goat & Chicken Tostada with Spring Roll Long Beans.png|35.01 Caitlyn's Lobster Ramen with Chili de Arbol.png|35.01 Caitlyn's Churros with Chocolate Banana Sauce.png|35.01 Chase's Corn Succotash with Crescent Roll Biscuit.png|35.04 Chase's Lobster Two Ways with Mâche & Rose Petal Salad.png|35.04 Chase's Dessert Quesadilla with Crème Brûlée Whipped Cream.png|35.04 Cosmo's Mediterranean Octopus Salad with Tapenade Vinaigrette.png|35.10 Cybille's Fish Tostadas.png|35.14 Chris's Toro Tostada with Pickled Petite Snow Peas.png|36.04 Chris's Wagyu Beef Bologonese with Chocolate-Covered Bacon.png|36.04 Chris's Strawberry Napoleon with Camel Milk Chocolate Sauce.png|36.04 Christian's Berkshire Pork Taco with Fish Pepper Salsa.png|36.12 Christian's Huckleberry Stewed Iberico Collar with Brain Cream.png|36.12 Christian's Fig & Raspberry Crumble with Mangalitsa Lardo.png|36.12 Carolyn's Southwest Napa Cabbage with Chili Lime Vinaigrette.png|1C.17 Craig's Hummus & Mustard Marinated Short Loin & Panzanella.png|1C.19 Craig's Bangok Turkey Curry with Elbow Pasta.png|1C.19 Craig's Mango Date & Habanero Crumble with Bran Flake "Corn Bread".png|1C.19 Category:Letters